Mawar Cadas
by Katsuki SAL
Summary: SPECIAL FOR FATHER'S DAY. Perjuangan Akashi untuk mendapat pengakuan sang ayah tidak berakhir sia-sia. /"Tuan Besar, tolong jangan terlalu kasar pada—"/"Kau bicara lagi, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan lidah."/"Aku membencimu," ujar Akashi terang-terangan./"Aku tidak bisa membencimu."/WARNING: Transgender. Fem!Akashi sebelum jadi male! Enjoy reading!


Setiap kali melihat seorang anak yang bercanda akrab dengan ayahnya, sebersit perasaan iri menyelinap di hatiku. Aku juga punya ayah, tapi dia seolah... selalu dingin padaku. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, apa aku benar-benar anak kandungnya? Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, terlalu sibuk rapat bersama para koleganya... dan didikannya begitu keras. Tidak peduli aku perempuan. Aku tahu, dia melakukannya untuk kebaikanku sendiri, tapi...

...kenapa sikapnya cenderung mengarah ke... 'benci'?

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Mawar Cadas © **火月 ****猿** (Katsuki SAL)**

.

.

.

_Untuk Otou-sama._

.

.

.

Bocah perempuan berambut merah menyala itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Kakinya bahkan nyaris terpeleset, membuatnya harus meraih pegangan tangga. Nafas bocah itu memburu. Ia menelan ludah, melompati dua anak tangga terakhir dan mengagetkan seorang maid yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari situ.

"Seijika_-sama_!" pekik si maid, mendekati bocah itu. "Tolong hati-hati. Anda bisa jatuh kalau melompat dari ketinggian seperti itu."

Akashi Seijika menyibakkan rambut merahnya yang panjang sepinggang, mengacuhkan tatapan khawatir si maid. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir," gumamnya sembari berjalan cepat melewati si maid. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan raut wajah yang iba.

Akashi berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong, tak lama kemudian mendorong sebuah pintu berukuran besar. Menampilkan sebuah ruang makan dengan meja panjang di tengah ruangan. Perbuatan Seijika itu mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang di situ—seorang pria berpakaian butler di sudut ruangan, pria bermata emas yang duduk di bagian paling ujung, dan wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan yang duduk di samping meja tepat di samping si pria bermata emas. Akashi menelan ludah ketika menyadari tatapan tajam sepasang manik emas itu.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Terlambat tiga menit saat makan malam," potong pria bermata emas itu sembari menggeleng pelan. "Apa maksud perbuatanmu, Sei? Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau kau tidak boleh terlambat _satu detikpun_?"

Akashi menggigit bibir, membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan pintu. "Maafkan aku, _Otou-sama_. Aku memang salah."

Pria itu mendengus kasar. Mulutnya terbuka lagi, hendak berbicara kalau saja si wanita tidak menyelanya.

"Sudahlah, suamiku," potongnya halus. Ia menatap Akashi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum lembut. "Sei_-chan_ sudah minta maaf. Dan sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Dia masih kecil. Perempuan, pula."

Akashi menunduk makin dalam. Dalam hati ia kesal karena ucapan ayahnya, tapi di sisi lain ia senang sang ibu membelanya. Ibu Akashi memang satu-satunya sosok yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya.

"Kemarilah, Sei_-chan_," Ibu Akashi memberi isyarat pada putrinya untuk mendekat. "Kau pasti lapar. Hari ini ada sup tofu kesukaanmu."

Akashi langsung mengangkat wajah, segera mengambil tempat di samping sang ibu. Pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan langsung mendorong gerobak makanan, menuangkan sesendok sup ke dalam mangkuk Akashi. Menggumamkan terima kasih, Akashi melahap supnya, menyusul orangtuanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu makan. Sesekali manik heterokrom-nya melirik sosok sang ayah.

"Sei_-chan_," sapa Ibu Akashi, membuat bocah enam tahunan itu berjengit, "besok kau libur, 'kan?"

Akashi mengangguk, namun tidak menjawab karena mulutnya penuh oleh makanan.

"Hari ini, bolehkah _Okaa-sama_ tidur di kamar Sei_-chan_? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak tidur bersama. Sei_-chan_ mau?"

Mendengar ucapan sang ibu, Akashi langsung menelan makan malamnya. "Mau!" jawabnya sembari mengangguk penuh semangat. Ibu Akashi tertawa, mengusap helaian merah menyala milik putrinya. Tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan kepala keluarga Akashi pada mereka.

.

.

.

_Otou-sama, ini aku, Seijika. Kita jarang sekali bertemu, dan aku takut merusak mood Otou-sama saat kita berjumpa di makan malam. Karena itu, aku menulis surat ini. Karena sekarang aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi, jadi langsung ke intinya saja._

.

.

.

"_Nee_, _Okaa-sama_..."

Wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan itu menatap sang putri yang berbaring di sampingnya dalam kegelapan. Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir pucatnya, membuat wanita itu terlihat makin cantik. Ia membelai rambut merah menyala Akashi.

"_Okaa-sama_ kira Sei_-chan_ sudah tidur," ujarnya lembut.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris beda warna—emas dan merah. Warna yang merupakan perpaduan matanya dan mata sang suami.

"_Okaa-sama_, boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanya Akashi, takut-takut.

"Tentu saja," Ibu Akashi menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa yang ingin Sei_-chan_ tanyakan?"

Binar keraguan terpancar jelas di manik dwiwarna itu. Akashi merendahkan nada bicaranya, seakan hendak mengatakan sebuah rahasia. "..._Okaa-sama_, kenapa _Otou-sama_ selalu terlihat seperti membenciku?"

Manik merah milik Ibu Akashi melebar dalam keterkejutan. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir mungil putrinya. Membuatnya membeku, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun senyum manis segera menggantikan raut kaget di wajahnya.

"_Otou-sama_ tidak membenci Sei_-chan_. Dia hanya berusaha mendidik Sei_-chan_ menjadi sosok yang lebih baik," Ibu Akashi mengusap pipi tembam putrinya. "Karena suatu saat, Sei_-chan_ yang akan mewarisi seluruh perusahaan _Otou-sama_. Terlebih lagi, Sei_-chan_ seorang perempuan. _Otou-sama_ berusaha mendidik Sei_-chan_ jadi wanita kelas satu. Apa Sei_-chan_ paham apa yang _Okaa-sama_ katakan?"

Akashi mengangguk. Mendengar ucapan sang ibu selalu bisa mendatangkan pikiran positif baginya.

"_Otou-sama _itu orang yang keras, tapi sebenarnya baik. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Sei_-chan_. Percayalah pada _Okaa-sama_," lanjut Ibu Akashi. "Dan kalau _Otou-sama_ berani menyakiti Sei_-chan_, _Okaa-sama_ tidak akan memaafkan _Otou-sama_."

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Akashi. "Apa _Okaa-sama_ akan melindungiku?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, _Okaa-sama_ akan selalu melindungi Sei_-chan_. Sekarang dan selamanya, bahkan kalau sudah meninggal, _Okaa-sama_ akan terus melindungi Sei_-chan_."

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Akashi. "Ehm, _Okaa-sama_... aku juga beberapa kali melihat tatapan _Otou-sama_ melembut setiap kali ada anak laki-laki berjalan bersama ayahnya. Kami memang jarang bertemu, tapi... aku menyadarinya. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan _Nii-sama_?"

Ibu Akashi kembali memutar otak. Tak disangkanya Akashi sekritis ini...

"Kakak laki-lakimu meninggal saat kandungan _Okaa-sama_ tiga bulan... dulu memang _Otou-sama_ sempat terpukul, karena dia begitu menginginkan anak laki-laki. Tapi Tuhan memberikan Sei_-chan_ pada kami sebagai gantinya—seorang anak perempuan. Mungkin itulah yang jadi dasar _Otou-sama_ bersikap keras. Sei_-chan_ paham?"

Akashi mengangguk. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa kalau aku jadi laki-laki, _Otou-sama_ akan semakin menyayangiku?"

Pertanyaan polos. Saking polosnya sampai menohok hati Ibu Akashi. "Sei_-chan_ tidak perlu jadi laki-laki untuk mendapat perhatian _Otou-sama_. Cukup berikan hal terbaik yang bisa Sei_-chan_ berikan. _Okaa-sama_ yakin _Otou-sama_ akan sangat bangga."

"_Demo_... _Otou-sama_ menginginkan anak laki-laki. Dia pasti akan lebih bahagia kalau punya anak laki-laki," elak Akashi.

Ibu Akashi menggigit bibir. O-oh, sepertinya ia sedikit salah bicara tadi. Masih dengan senyum tersungging, ia menaikkan selimut hingga mencapai dagu Akashi. "Sei_-chan_ pasti mengerti kalau sudah lebih dewasa. Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Sudah larut."

Akashi dengan patuh menjatuhkan pipinya di bantal, tersenyum. "Aku menyayangi _Okaa-sama_," ujarnya sebelum memejamkan mata. "_Oyasuminasai_."

"_Okaa-sama_ juga menyayangimu, Sei_-chan_," Ibu Akashi mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi putrinya. "_Oyasumi_."

Setelah yakin putrinya benar-benar terlelap, Ibu Akashi merebahkan diri. Memperhatikan wajah mungil yang seolah duplikat dari wajahnya sendiri—membuatnya seolah sedang menatap cermin. Senyum getir tersungging di bibir pucatnya.

"_Okaa-sama_ akan selalu menjagamu," bisiknya. "Selalu—_Okaa-sama_ akan terus menjagamu, sampai di surga sekalipun."

.

.

.

_Apa Otou-sama membenciku? Kalau iya, maka bencilah aku. Bencilah aku sepuas Otou-sama, didiklah aku sekeras mungkin—hingga aku bisa jadi sosok membanggakan yang kauinginkan. Kalau tidak, kumohon, satu kali saja... tataplah aku dengan sorot lembut. Sorot lembut seorang ayah pada anaknya. Dan terus didiklah aku, agar aku bisa meneruskan usaha keluarga hingga makin sukses._

.

.

.

Anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahunan itu menatap nanar gundukan tanah basah di hadapannya, mengabaikan kerumunan pelayat yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman. Matanya sembab menandakan baru menangis, namun ia berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak menangis di depan para pelayat. Kalau dia menangis... bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sang ayah akan menampar wajahnya. Pria itu semalam menamparnya ketika ia menangis melihat sang ibu yang sudah terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Seijika-_sama_."

Akashi menoleh, mendapati sang pelayan tengah berdiri sekitar satu meter di belakangnya. Senyum getir tampak di wajah pria muda itu, membuat Akashi kembali menatap batu pualam yang dijadikan nisan sang ibu. Angin dingin berhembus, meniup gaun hitam berenda yang dikenakan Akashi. Membuat bocah itu menggigil pelan. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika sang pria menyampirkan mantel di bahunya untuk menghalau udara dingin.

"Para pelayat sudah pergi. Mari kembali, Seijika-_sama_," ujar pria itu, lembut.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," tolak Akashi tegas. Ia sedang tidak mau diganggu saat ini. Kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang begitu mengerti dirinya berhasil memberi pukulan berat bagi Akashi.

"Udara malam tidak baik bagi tubuh. Lagipula, ini musim dingin. Seijika-_sama_ bisa masuk ang—"

"Tolong diam," desis Akashi penuh penekanan, membuat si pelayan terdiam. Pria itu membungkuk sedikit, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia tidak pergi, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana si pemilik surai merah berlutut di hadapan nisan baru itu. Dalam hati, ia miris. Miris melihat kepergian majikannya yang begitu mendadak karena penyakit menahun yang dideritanya. Miris melihat bagaimana bahu Nona Muda-nya bergetar menahan tangis. Dan miris ketika menyadari nasib yang akan menimpa penerus keluarga Akashi selanjutnya.

Akashi menggigit bibir keras-keras untuk menahan isakan, sampai ia bisa merasakan cairan metalik menggapai indra pengecapnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutup wajah, lalu ia tenggelam dalam tangis tanpa suara. Menangisi kepergian ibunya yang begitu mendadak. Menit-menit berlalu dalam hening hingga terdengar suara tapak kaki mendekati mereka. Akashi masih diam di tempat, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sei," sapa sebuah suara bariton. Di belakang Akashi, si pelayan membungkuk hormat pada Tuannya yang baru saja tiba. Akashi bergeming, tidak menjawab. Tidak mengangkat wajah. Entah kenapa ia seolah membeku di tempat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menangis?"

Tetap hening. Bahu Akashi berhenti bergetar, namun tangannya terkepal erat. Angin dingin berhembus, meniup rambut merahnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Ayah Akashi mendekat, berdiri tepat di belakang putrinya.

"Berdiri, Sei," perintahnya tajam. Nada bicaranya berhasil membuat Akashi menurut, tapi bocah itu tidak berbalik menatapnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi secengeng ini? Air mata tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Airmatamu tidak akan bisa membuat ibumu hidup lagi."

Akashi tahu ucapan ayahnya benar, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kesal. Telinganya terasa sakit mendengar suara sang ayah. Dan Ayah Akashi—entah tidak peka atau memang sengaja—terus berbicara.

"Dia sudah pergi. Jangan tangisi dia lagi."

Pelayan yang sedari tadi menemani Akashi mulai merasa hawa di sekitarnya makin berat. Ia sudah nyaris mendekat kalau saja Tuannya tidak memberi isyarat untuk diam di tempat. Ayah Akashi menghela nafas panjang, menggeleng perlahan.

"Cukup. Tatap aku, Seijika."

Tangan Akashi mendingin. Bocah perempuan itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya menggunakan lengan pakaian, berbalik menatap sang ayah dengan nanar. Namun sorot manik keemasan itu begitu dingin, begitu tajam seolah tidak dapat memahami kesedihannya. Detik berikutnya, tamparan keras mendarat di salah satu pipi Akashi. Telinga bocah itu sampai berdenging saking kerasnya.

"Seijika-_sama_!" seru si pelayan, kaget. "Tu-Tuan Besar, tolong jangan terlalu kasar pada—"

"Diam," potong Ayah Akashi sembari menatap tajam si pelayan. "Dia adalah anak dari wanita yang dulu jadi istriku—wanita yang kini terbujur kaku dalam tanah ini. Ini urusanku. Kau bicara lagi, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan lidah."

Si pelayan menggigit bibir, menatap khawatir ke arah Akashi yang mengusap luka di bibirnya sebelum menunduk hormat. Ia segera menjauh, tidak ingin membuat majikannya lebih berang. Akashi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Dia akan berubah jadi tulang belulang kaku yang tidak bisa bergerak atau bicara. Sia-sia saja kau menangis. Sudah kubilang, air mata tidak akan mengubah keadaan," ujar Ayah Akashi dingin.

Manik heterokrom Akashi menyala dalam kemarahan. Hatinya terasa panas begitu mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Akashi Senior hanya mendelik tidak peduli padanya, berbalik dan mulai menjauh. "Dasar. Anak perempuan itu merepotkan saja," gumamnya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Akashi. "Kalau saja kau terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki, mungkin semua akan jauh lebih baik."

Akashi melirik sejenak nisan di samping makam sang ibu—nisan kakaknya. Kekesalan makin memuncak dalam diri Akashi. Ia mendelik tajam, marah ke arah sang ayah.

"Aku membencimu," ujar Akashi terang-terangan. Membuat langkah sang ayah terhenti. Pria itu menoleh lewat bahu, menatap Akashi dengan manik keemasannya yang menyala girang.

"Kalau begitu, bencilah aku," sahut Ayah Akashi. "Karena aku juga akan membencimu. Berikan hal terbaik yang bisa kauberikan, hingga kau bisa membuatku mengakuimu sebagai anakku. Jangan menemuiku kalau kau belum yakin."

Hening menyelimuti tanah pemakaman itu setelah Ayah Akashi masuk ke mobil dan beranjak pergi. Begitu mobil hitam itu sepenuhnya tidak tampak lagi, si pelayan baru berani mendekati Akashi. Ia berlutut di hadapan bocah yang masih tertunduk itu.

"Aku membencimu..." bisik Akashi penuh kemarahan. Kepalan tangannya bergetar hebat, mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini.

Si pelayan menatap pemilik surai merah itu dengan sayu. Ia menyentuh lengan Akashi dengan lembut, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum simpatik. "Seijika-_sama_..."

Akashi tidak menjawab panggilan lembut itu. Beberapa detik terdiam, mendadak bocah itu mengangkat wajah. Rautnya terlihat benar-benar berbeda, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun kemarahan di sana. Yang ada hanyalah ketegasan. Bocah perempuan itu mengusap air mata dan darah di wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan sorot tajam.

"Ayo pulang, tapi jangan ke rumah utama. Aku tidak ingin melihat pria itu," ujar Akashi, melewati sang pelayan yang masih berlutut karena kaget melihat perubahan sikapnya yang drastis. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir si pelayan. Ia berdiri, melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman tepat di belakang si surai merah.

"..._Jii-san_," panggil Akashi tanpa menoleh.

"_Hai, Ojou-sama_?"

"Kita akan tinggal beberapa hari di villa. Besok kita kembali ke rumah utama untuk mengambil barang. Setelah itu, tolong carikan tempat tinggal. Kita akan hidup sementara dengan uang tabunganku. Mengerti?"

Pria itu mengernyit. "Tapi—"

"Apapun keperluan kita, minta padaku. Aku yakin, tabungan kita akan cukup untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Setelah aku cukup dewasa, aku akan menambah penghasilan kita dengan ikut bekerja. Apa kau mau kuajak hidup seperti ini, _Jii-san_?"

Pelayan itu terdiam sejenak dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Ia membungkuk sejenak ke arah bocah itu. "_Hai_, Seijika_-sama_."

Manik hitam milik sang pelayan menatap bocah itu dengan tajam. Sepertinya mulai detik ini segalanya akan berubah. Di matanya, Akashi bukan lagi seorang bocah perempuan yang lemah. Namun menjelma menjadi sosok perempuan yang keras dan tajam—juga indah di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

_Kalau Otou-sama membenciku, tolong beritahu aku alasannya. Kenapa Otou-sama membenciku? Dulu saat Okaa-sama masih hidup, Okaa-sama pernah cerita betapa Otou-sama menginginkan seorang putra. Kematian Nii-sama sempat memukul mental Otou-sama. Dari cerita itu, aku menyimpulkan... apa Otou-sama membenciku karena aku adalah seorang perempuan?_

.

.

.

"Tolong berikan surat ini untuk dia. Tiga tahun, mulai saat ini. Berikan surat ini padanya tiga tahun dari sekarang, di awal musim gugur. Tolong ingat baik-baik."

"Ta-tapi, Seijika-_sama_..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku pergi dulu. Maaf merepotkan."

.

.

.

_Otou-sama tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Biar waktu yang akan menjawab. Atas dasar kesimpulanku itu, Otou-sama, aku sudah membuat keputusan._

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Seijika-_sama_."

Akashi Seijika menjawabnya dengan lenguhan. Gadis berumur tiga belas tahunan itu menutup pintu mobil, menyibakkan rambut merahnya yang panjang sedikit di bawah bahu. Pria di balik kemudi itu meliriknya, memperhatikan gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas.

"Ini," ujar Akashi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada sopir itu—mantan pelayan-nya.

Pria itu memincingkan mata, membaca isi kertas itu. O-oh, ternyata hasil ulangan semester. Matematika, seratus. Bahasa Jepang, seratus. Bahasa Inggris, seratus. Biologi, sembilan puluh delapan...

KRESEK

Pria itu langsung merapikan kertas di tangannya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Nilai-nilai itu terlalu menyilaukan baginya sampai-sampai ia tidak tahan untuk melihatnya sampai akhir. Yah, walaupun itu juga bukti bahwa ajarannya selama ini berhasil. Ia menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm... biar saya tebak... peringkat satu paralel lagi?"

Akashi mengangguk santai sambil memasukkan hasil ulangan semesternya ke tas. "Iya. Dan pihak sekolah berencana memberiku beasiswa ke Tokyo. Aku akan belajar di sana sampai lulus SMA. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Jii-san_?"

"Kenapa anda tanya ke saya?" tanya si mantan pelayan, menjalankan mobilnya. "Itu semua terserah anda. Saya akan mendukung segala hal yang anda putuskan selama hal itu positif."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan tubuh di kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Terima kasih, _Jii-san_."

Pria itu mengulum senyum. Untuk sesaat mereka hanyut dalam keheningan sebelum Akashi angkat bicara lagi.

"_Jii-san_... setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, pria itu ternyata memang membenciku, ya?"

Mantan pelayan itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Akashi sebelum fokus lagi ke jalanan. "Maksud anda Tuan Besar? Seijika-_sama_... untuk apa anda mengingat-ingat lagi hal yang menyakitkan? Tolong nikmati saja sisa hari ini dengan santai. Anda juga sedang cuti dari pekerjaan sambilan anda di toko. Sesampainya di rumah, saya akan membuatkan teh hangat favorit anda."

Akashi terkekeh lembut. "Ah, aku harap kau jadi ayahku, _Jii-san_," ujarnya. "Yah... kau perlu ingat... keputusanku untuk angkat kaki dari rumah utama adalah belajar. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu sampai aku yakin aku sudah memberikan hal yang terbaik. Lalu..."

Pria di balik kemudi melirik Akashi, penasaran. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Akashi, tatapannya menerawang.

"...dia bilang, semuanya akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki. Bukan begitu, _Jii-san_?" gumam Akashi, seakan jiwanya tidak ada di tempat itu. "Hmm... bagaimana kalau seandainya... aku jadi seorang laki-laki?"

Manik hitam itu melebar dalam keterkejutan. Mobil berhenti, tepat ketika lampu di depan sana menyala merah. Pria itu menatap gadis remaja di sampingnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Se-Seijika-_sama..._?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak hari pemakaman _Okaa-sama_," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku jadi seorang laki-laki... tentunya dia akan makin mengakuiku sebagai anaknya, 'kan? Dengan begitu, aku akan memenangkan 'pertarungan' ini begitu dia mengakuiku."

Pria itu merasa lidahnya kelu. Tangannya gemetar, ia menggenggam kemudi erat-erat dan menjalankan mobil saat lampu jalan berubah warna. "Apa Seijika-_sama_ yakin akan keputusan itu?"

Akashi mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Hmm... bagaimana kalau aku mulai berubah jadi laki-laki... menjelang kelulusan SMA?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab apa-apa selain dengusan tawa. Geli dalam hati. Tidak menyangka Akashi akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu untuk mendapat pengakuan ayahnya.

"Kalau anda benar-benar yakin, sepertinya pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_ harus dimulai saat ini juga, Nona... ah, tidak. Tuan Muda."

.

.

.

_Aku akan berubah. Aku akan menjadi seorang lelaki sejati—sesuai keinginan Otou-sama._

.

.

.

Pria itu membuka pintu geser rumahnya, terdiam melihat sosok yang duduk bersila di depan kaca. Manik hitamnya menyipit ketika bertemu tatap dengan sepasang manik heterokrom lewat pantulan kaca. Lalu ia beralih ke tangan orang itu—satunya memegang poni, satunya memegang gunting. Pemilik manik heterokrom itu menyeringai.

"Selamat pagi, _Jii-san_," sapa pemuda itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. "Anda bisa masuk angin kalau tidak pakai baju, Seijika-_sama_."

"Hmm? Tidak apa, 'kan? Toh aku sudah selesai menjalani terapi... lihat. Aku memiliki tubuh laki-laki sekarang," ujar Akashi Seijika puas. Ia mengambil sebagian rambut sampingnya yang panjang, mengguntingnya. "Hanya saja, rambutku masih panjang."

Mantan pelayan keluarga Akashi itu meletakkan baki berisi cangkir dan poci teh di atas meja, membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja putih dan selembar kain. Ia mendekati pemilik surai merah itu, meletakkan kemeja di pangkuan Akashi.

"Tolong pakai baju anda. Biar saya bantu memotong rambut," ujar pria itu dengan senyum yang menandakan tidak mau ditentang.

Akashi menyeringai tipis, menuruti ucapannya. Pria itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Akashi—begitu tertata dan anggun, mencerminkan bahwa ia bukan dari kalangan bawah. Kulit pemilik surai merah itu begitu mulus tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun. Sekali lihat, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menyangka kalau sosok di hadapannya ini dulunya seorang perempuan. Suaranya, bahu lebarnya... itu benar-benar seorang pemuda.

Ya, Akashi Seijika kini menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda yang bisa membuat gadis manapun terpikat oleh pesonanya. Setahun terakhir—setelah Akashi lulus dari universitas di Tokyo dengan nilai cumlaude—mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja, belajar manajemen, dan—bagi Akashi—menjalani terapi untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang laki-laki. Mantan pelayan itu tidak mempertanyakan keputusan majikannya dan apa efek dari keputusan itu, ia yakin majikannya punya alasan kuat yang mendasari perbuatannya. Dan Akashi siap menerima apapun resikonya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, _Jii-san_?" tanya Akashi sembari menyeringai, mengembalikan pria itu ke alam sadar.

"Tidak," gumam si mantan pelayan, menyelubungkan kain yang dibawanya di dada Akashi dan menjepit ujungnya di tengkuk si surai merah dengan peniti. "...hanya saja, saya berpikir... anda sudah benar-benar jadi pemuda."

Akashi menjawabnya dengan lenguhan malas. "Yah... untuk mendapat pengakuan, ini resikonya."

"Jujur, saya tidak menyangka anda bakal berbuat sejauh ini untuk mendapat pengakuan Tuan Besar," Pria itu memangkas segenggam rambut Akashi sekaligus, membuatnya lebih pendek dan mulai merapikan ujung-ujungnya. Dalam hati merasa sayang karena helaian merah yang terlihat indah di matanya itu harus dipotong. "Kapan anda berencana kembali?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Lusa, kalau bisa. Tapi hanya sekedar menampakkan batang hidung... setelah itu, kita kembali ke sini."

"Saya mengerti," ujar pria itu, menatap wajah si surai merah lewat cermin. "Apa anda ingin memendekkan poni anda lagi?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih, _Jii-san_."

"Itu sudah kewajiban saya," Pria itu melepas kain dari tubuh Akashi, mengumpulkan helaian merah yang tersebar di tatami. "Silakan nikmati teh sementara saya membersihkan tempat ini."

Akashi berdiri, mendekati meja tempat cangkir teh terletak bersama poci. Uap panas mengepul dari permukaan cairan kecokelatan itu, membuat Akashi tergoda untuk menghirup aromanya. Teh melati, seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyisip sedikit minuman itu untuk menghangatkan abdomennya.

.

.

.

_Keputusan itulah yang juga membuatku pergi dari rumah. Dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali di hadapanmu sebagai seorang lelaki dan meneruskan usaha keluarga._

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_ mewah. Mesin dimatikan, pintu belakang terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berjas rapi. Manik heterokrom-nya memperhatikan tempat yang begitu lama tidak dilihatnya ini—tempat dimana ia dulu hidup. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu _mansion_ terbuka, serta-merta keluar beberapa pelayan—baik pria dan wanita—yang segera menempatkan diri di samping tangga. Wajah mereka begitu cerah, senyum tersungging di bibir mereka. Namun raut mereka berubah ketika melihat pemuda itu.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, maju beberapa langkah. "Kalian sehat-sehat saja ya... _Minna_."

Untuk sesaat para pelayan itu bertukar pandang, bingung mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kebingungan mereka mulai hilang saat pria—yang dulu merupakan pelayan keluarga Akashi—keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. Senyum kembali di wajah mereka, serempak mereka membungkuk hormat ke pemilik surai merah itu.

"_Okaerinasai, _Seijika_-sama_!" seru mereka.

Akashi menaiki tangga, mendekati para pelayan yang menyunggingkan senyum itu. "Apa 'dia' ada di rumah?" tanyanya pada salah satu pelayan pria.

Untuk sejenak pria muda itu terpana akan sosok di hadapannya sebelum menjawab, "Ma-maksud anda Tuan Besar? Tentu ada. Dia ada di kantor pribadinya, Seijika-_sama_."

"Begitu..." gumam Akashi, entah kenapa terdengar murung. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih. Akan kucari sendiri."

Pemilik surai merah menyala itu mengangguk sopan ke semua pelayannya, meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan bingung setengah mati di teras _mansion_. Ketika pemuda itu sepenuhnya tidak terlihat lagi, belasan pelayan itu langsung merubung pelayan pribadi Akashi. Pria itu mundur teratur, namun terhenti ketika sadar ia terkepung dari segala arah.

"Tung—"

"JELASKAN SEMUANYA, SEKARANG JUGA!"—dan berbagai macam pertanyaan menghujani pria itu.

.

.

.

_Semua itu kulakukan demi Otou-sama... agar Otou-sama mau melihatku. Agar Otou-sama tahu—betapa aku menyayangi Otou-sama. Dan meskipun aku sempat bilang pada Otou-sama bahwa aku membencimu, tetap saja... aku tidak bisa membencimu._

.

.

.

Akashi menyusuri lorong gelap itu, suara langkah sepatunya seakan bergema. Sebersit perasaan rindu menyelinap di hatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir melewati lorong ini. Pemilik surai merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berbahan kayu jati, menghela nafas panjang untuk menguatkan hati. Sekian lama tidak pulang... inilah saatnya kalau ia mau menunjukkan kemampuannya pada sang ayah. Akashi mengangkat tangannya, mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Lalu hening...

"Masuk," sahut suara seorang pria dari dalam ruangan. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Akashi. Pemuda itu meraih kenop pintu, memutar dan mendorongnya perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah ruang kerja yang begitu rapi. Rak-rak berisi buku berdiri di hampir semua sisi ruangan. Tepat di seberang Akashi, seorang pria berambut hitam duduk di belakang meja yang penuh oleh tumpukan kertas.

Akashi melangkah masuk, berdiri sekitar satu meter di depan meja itu. Menunggu si pria menyadari kehadirannya—namun pemilik mata emas itu masih berkutat dengan selembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan huruf di kertasnya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lidahnya sedikit kelu. "—ini aku," katanya setelah berhasil menemukan suara.

Gerakan pena pria itu terhenti. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Akashi dari balik kacamata dengan dahi berkerut. Akashi balas menatapnya, datar dan tajam. Mempertemukan manik keemasan dengan heterokrom yang sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Ayah Akashi melepaskan kacamatanya, menyipit seakan terhalang cahaya.

"Sei?" tanya Ayah Akashi, serak.

"Sesuai janji. Aku kembali untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku padamu," jawab Akashi. "Untuk pendidikanku selama ini... Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Universitas T—_Jii-san_ yang akan menjelaskan semuanya karena aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapanku."

Ayah Akashi mengangguk-angguk takzim, menatap Akashi dari atas sampai bawah. "Hoo... jadi itu alasanmu kabur dari rumah? Lalu, apa maksudmu berpenampilan a la pemuda seperti ini?"

"Aku bukan berpenampilan a la laki-laki," Akashi membuka kancing kemejanya, mempertontonkan dada bidang dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna. "Tapi aku _memang_ seorang laki-laki."

Seringai girang tampak di wajah pemilik manik keemasan itu. "Jadi sejauh itu tekadmu untuk mendapatkan pengakuanku?"

Akashi kembali mengancingkan kemejanya, melirik pria itu dengan tajam. "Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk meneruskan perusahaan, tidak lebih."

Ayah Akashi mendenguskan tawa, bersandar pada bantalan empuk kursi. "Tidak jujur. Aku suka sikapmu sekarang... jadi, kau mau belajar manajemen, Sei?"

"Aku sudah belajar. Aku kembali hanya untuk memberitahumu, kalau seandainya kau mencariku, aku siap meneruskan perusahaan," ujar Akashi penuh percaya diri. Ia membungkuk sedikit, tanda hormat. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selengkapnya biar _Jii-san_ yang menjelaskan."

Ayah Akashi menatap pemuda yang berjalan menjauh itu, senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal. "Sei," panggilnya, menghentikan langkah Akashi. Pria itu mengangkupkan tangan di depan mulut. "...sebenarnya, kau mirip ibumu. Aku salut dengan keputusanmu untuk membuang sisi perempuanmu dan memutuskan untuk jadi seorang lelaki."

Akashi tetap diam di tempatnya, mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah. "Benarkah... itu?"

Akashi Senior mendenguskan tawa. "Istirahatlah. Besok kembalilah. Kau harus mempelajari setiap detail perusahaan kita mulai besok, Seijika. Ah, bukan. Seijuuro... ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tertawa mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Pria itu ingat isi suratnya... benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia menyeringai tipis ke arah pria itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku mengerti, _Otou-sama_."

.

.

.

_Ketahuilah itu. Akashi Seijika—atau lebih tepatnya, Akashi Seijuuro._

.

.

.

End

.

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Ehm... jujur, saya nggak nyangka bakal nulis fic ini. Bagaimana menurut Minna? Aneh? Gaje? Ada typo? #plak

Sebenernya, di awal-awal pembuatan fic ini saya sempet bingung. Salahkan abang saya yang gajenya minta ampun itu karena memberi saya tantangan bertema family, dan harus di-publish saat Father's Day. Sumpah, saya langsung pundung... tapi setelah dia ngasih saran buat 'nggambarin' hubungan keluarga saya... lahirlah fic ini. Basically, seperempat cerita di fic ini diambil dari kehidupan keluarga author *curcol* #plaak

Special thanks for: Abang Al, yang sudah ngasih tantangan fic ini, plus abang-abang saya yang lain—tempat saya lari kalau sudah capek berantem sama ayah. Juga reader-tachi yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca fic gaje saya satu ini *peluk*

Okeh, itu aja author's note kali ini. Have a nice day, Minna~


End file.
